Kusanagi Kasane
'' “Be it a dream, an illusion, or a slip of time… I’m proud to have lived.. with them.”'' -Kusanagi Kasane Main female character in Sengoku Strays. Basic Overwiew Kasane is a 15 year old girl from modern Japan. She grew up with her grandfather since both her parents are dead and takes care of her younger twin brothers. She was mysteriously sent back to the Sengoku Era after saving her younger brother from getting hit by a truck after he found a sword in the middle of the street. After getting send back she found herself in a field and got kidnapped by two soldiers who thought she had ran away from the village. She was put with the rest of the women who were going to be sold, and convinced herself that she was dreaming. Kasane continued working for Oda while trying to find a way to get back to her own time period, which was her primary objective throughout the story. She told a couple of people that she came from the future, however only Oda and Toukichiriou believed her. Kasane is extremely good at Kendo and got called "General" in her Kendo club, even though she was just a freshman. Plot Volume 1 The first chapter starts off April 17 in the Tenbun Year 21. It shows Nobunaga and his army about to attack Yamaguchi Noriyoshi and Kasane saying how proud she is to have lived with them. It then goes to present time Hokkaido to a kendo fight which Kasane's team is participating in, but they are losing. Hachiyaba tells them not to lose spirit since they still have their general, Kasane. When it's Kasane's turn she manages to beat all five opponents in a row, making the team win. On her way home with Masamuna and Kotetsu, her younger brothers, Kotetsu finds a sword in the middle of the street and is almost run over by a truck, but Kasane puches him out of the way. She wakes up in the middle of a field and gets captured by two soldiers thinking that she had managed to escape the village. She is thrown in jail with other women to be sold off. There she finds out that the governorns of Narumi Castle betrayed the providence of Owari since a new lord took over, letting Imagawa soldiers take over the land. She tells the women that they are going to escape, biting through the ropes that bind her and picking the lock with a hairpin. As the women escape they run into Kuranosuke who is attacked by Kasene thinking that he is with the soldiers that kidnapped her. Inuchiyo runs into the scene and attacks Kasane, thinking that she was Imagawa and had killed Inuchiyo, but Kasane beats him too. Gorouza thankfully comes and explains that they are with the new lord of the providence and are not enemies. The scene then shifts to Nobunaga beating the Imagawa soldiers with his army of 700 men, even though the Imagawas have 1500 men. Kasane's group is ambushed by Imagawa soldiers and initially Kasane struggles to fight against them, but she thinks about her brothers and manages to fight against them well. But then Nobunaga comes and shoots the soldiers, killing them. Kasane asks if he was the lord that "nobody has any faith in" and told him to build a place that everybody can happily live in with theri families. Nobunaga seems like he was going to shoot her, but he actually saved her form an attacking soldier. The blood from the soldier gets on Kasane and she realizes that she is not dreaming and has actually traveled to the past, causing her to faint. Nobunaga decides to take her with him. Volume 2 Volume 3 Skills She is shown to be very skilled in sword fighting, to the point of being able to take on multiple men at once. Hachiyaba mentioned how in strenght, technique, and style she stands out far above the rest.